The invention relates to a hanging type of display apparatus for use in shops, exhibition sites, etc. Such display apparatus is intended for flexible space design in exhibiting or display, by mounting interior structures such as shelves, exhibits, and pictures, on to vertically-strained wire rope or cord, both ends of which are retained by rails.
It is conventionally known to mount exhibits onto a wire rope hung in a room or exhibition site, with the two ends of the rope being fixed onto the ceiling or a wall. It is mandatory that such exhibits be fixed to the desired positions of the wire rope to obtain excellent exhibiting or space design results. However, a problem of this conventional manner of hanging exhibits or display items, is that it is extremely hard to remove the exhibits mounted onto the wire rope. Another problem is that replacement of the exhibits is inconvenient if the wire rope is buried into the ceiling and into the floor, and fixed in place. Furthermore, the wire rope itself may not be in harmony with certain decorations, resulting in an unattractive appearance. Moreover, the wire rope frequently allows the exhibits to slip down, thus causing accidents and requiring special care to be taken. Changes in mounting exhibition positions cannot be performed easily or quickly.